


How to be a Diamond 101

by xBreadBoi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Stress, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreadBoi/pseuds/xBreadBoi
Summary: When Steven is called to become the new Pink Diamond and rule on Homeworld, he realises just how hard it is to balance what is right and what is easy.  With twists and turns that throw Steven in the deep end of leadership and teaches him that nothing is really as it seems...(Im doing my GCSE's so I will updated whenever I can -.-") Based on the idea of Steven ruling Homeworld





	How to be a Diamond 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this my first fanfiction on AO3 so any constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you enjoy and stay awesome!

“But Bluuueee..!” Steven whined, he obviously never liked the idea of leaving Earth, it was his home after all. He’d never left earth to visit another planet other than that one time with Lars, but that was an accident.   
Blue and Yellow Diamond had recently became acquainted with the Crystal Gems, on the recent news of Rose’s real identity, which of course came as a shock... Then tears... then confusion and anger, but mainly just happiness from them becoming reunited together like long, lost sisters on an intergalactic scale.  
On this basis, the two tyrants decided that they should share Steven with the Crystal Gems, to make up for lost time. But this was clearly something that came as a surprise and a shock from the rebels. The thought was that Steven should become a part time diamond to help rule the Gem race together with the respective diamonds.   
“This is not up for debate,” Yellow commanded loudly. “You are a DIAMOND, just as me and Blue. It’s only correct that you should be treated so!”   
“I’m afraid so, Pink. It’s been millennia since we last saw you, we can’t just carry on knowing that you’re here and do nothing about it,” Blue stated cooly. She took a step backwards, away from the temple house and stood to her full height, removing her head veil. “And besides, surely you still are interested in getting your very own court. We aren’t all that bad, being an interstellar empress isn’t easy to be nice.”  
“That’s no excuse!” Pearl exclaimed, “We fought for the right to be ourselves and then you want to turn Steven into one of you?! With all do respect, we won’t just stand by as you take away our Steven, even if he is a diamond!”   
Yellow and Blue were shocked. Yellow went to open her mouth to say something but Blue clutched her arm and calmed her temper.   
Garnet adjusted her shades and spoke evenly and slowly, “I think that we should let them take him,” Pearl was breath taken and recoiled in disgust. “Think about it, Pearl, if we stand our ground, think of the repercussions! We’ve had the diamonds as our enemies before and it started a war. We cannot fight them again. So I say let them go.”  
“B-but I-“ Pearl stammered in confusion and anger.  
“Then it’s decided!” Yellow clapped “Come along, Pink. There’s so much to catch up on!”  
With a snap of her fingers, Yellow had all three of them teleported to her arm-ship. The interior was very... Yellow, both in colour and personality. The walls were yellow, the Gems commanding the ship was yellow, heck, even the glass was yellow. It was very tidy too, Steven noted.  
“Off we go, Pearl.” Yellow exclaimed, and with a hum and a zap, they left Earth behind, as they could now only think about homeworld.


End file.
